


Son Of Destruction

by babiiea94



Series: Marichat May 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Day 2, F/M, Fluff, Greek AU, Marichat May, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiiea94/pseuds/babiiea94





	Son Of Destruction

Chat sat in his ivory tower alone. It had been years since he'd been locked away. He was far to dangerous. Being the son of destruction made him to powerful to be released. He was one of the many half mortal half god creatures wondering around. He looked the part too with his animal features, but his heart was pure and human. That night he saw a pale skinned woman. She had blake-blue hair and bright bluebell eyes. Her peplos hung around her body in a deep but dirty red and she was barefoot. Her hair was tied in ribbons on both sides draped over her shoulders. She was walking calmly looking into the stars, praying to the gods. Due to his inhuman hearing he was able to hear every word she was saying.

“Please all mighty Apollo, my family is getting overrun with mice. I beg you to spare them. I will give you anything I can and live myself to serve you.” the bluenette begged the god of mice who was probably not listening. Chat felt for her. He used to pray like that often. He sighed and jumped down from the top of the tower to the bottom. Just because he was locked inside did not mean he couldn’t escape, he just had no reason to do so until now. The bluenette jumped looking over to Chat her eyes fearful. 

“He’s probably not listening.” He said leaning against the wall with his arms crossed “They never have to me.” he spoke in a hurt tone his green eyes full of malice.

“I have to try. I can’t keep the house going all on my own if we cannot get rid of the mice, then we cannot continue to live. Plus who are you to say that the god isn’t listening?”

“Chat Noir, son of destruction. I know because my family doesn’t care about me, so why would they care about you?” his tone was stoic but the words seemed harsh, even to his own ears. He sighed and took a deep breath “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for. Maybe I can help.”

“You’re right it was uncalled for.” She crossed her arms stubbornly “Fine, I will let you help. Maybe you are the answer to my prayers to Apollo” Chat rolled his eyes but she went on “My name Is Marinette, I am the daughter of a baker but the mice keep ruining out supply and thus we cannot continue baking. How do you fair around mice?” Chat just gave a cocky grin

“I think I can help, but Marinette, what do I get in return? Will you live to serve me as you would have Apollo?” He walked close making her gulp uncomfortable. She looked into his eyes obviously thinking about the situation.

“What would you expect from me?” She asked wanting to weigh the options.

“I want you purrincess, I’ve never seen someone so beautiful, and if you agree to be mine, then I will agree to be forever yours also.” His voice was soft and hopeful. 

“Oh Chat, I cannot promise myself to you. I will only promise myself to someone I love, but I will promise to you my friendship. If you are able to win me over, then you may succeed in getting my heart as well.” She spoke confidently though she doubted herself. She was smart, but a mere human in comparison to the son of destruction. He considered her proposal and nodded. 

“I agree to these terms Marinette, but I will be staying with you and your family.” His words were simple but seemed logical. If he truly was able to get rid of the mice, then keeping him around would make the most sense. She agreed and led the way home.

Over the next few weeks Chat easily gets rid of the mice, he was a cat after all. Marinette and him grew closer in that time as well. The weeks turned to months of them living together and the baker didn’t have any problems with mice with Chat there. Chat enjoyed being treated as part of the family. He enjoyed feeling wanted, something he never felt before. He had a family and friends. It was better than he ever thought it could be. Finally years later he was helping Marinette clean the house. She took his hand and looked into his eyes.

“My Kitty, you have been the answer to parys I never knew I was asking for. Not only were you able to help my family flourish, but you became my best friend and you have earned my heart. If you still want it that is?” Her cheeks were pink and she was unable to meet his eyes. He put a gentle hand on her cheek leaning his forehead against hers.

“I would love for you to be mine and for me to be yours. I vow this to be true.” he spoke softly before gently pressing his lips against hers. It was the beginning of something neither of them knew they wanted so much.


End file.
